Just the Beginning
by Gilmore7
Summary: How can the words Lorelai Leigh Hayden III change everything? Someone has an arranged marriage, is it someone that they already know? Finally updated!
1. That Slutty Girlfriend is going down

**A/N: I know I am probably really bad at writing but another idea that I have seen before, but never seen it finished. If you are interested in my other stories they will be updated soon once new computer is set up.**

Background: After the disastrous dinner with the Hayden's, Rory was contacted and she started having dinner at their house every Saturday, and is now the Hayden heiress, only no one knows, especially Logan and the Huntzberger's. Rory and Logan are dating, and have been for awhile now. The Huntzberger's still think that Rory is not good enough for their family.

Now on with the story…

**And so it begins…**

Since the phone call from Shira Huntzberger inviting both of them to dinner at the end of the week it had seemed that they were running in circles around each other. Everything was perfect before the call...

_Flashback_

_Rory and Logan were lying on the couch in their apartment watching __**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**__. They just were laying each other arms enjoying each others company. Everything was going great for them; they had been dating now for almost a year, but most of all they were happy. The movie was drawing to a close when the apartment phone started to ring. Logan reached over to the table through the mound of food finding the phone and answered it._

"_Huntzberger" he said_

"_Logan great this is your mother, glad you are home and not with that slutty girlfriend of yours. I called to invite you to dinner on Friday night at 7 sharp"_

"_Mom I have plans…" Logan started but was cut off by his mother, not wanting to get into the whole slutty girlfriend thing right in front of Rory._

"_Now Logan you are going to come, this is very important" Shira said sternly "Oh, and bring that girlfriend of yours" Shira said hoping to crush this girlfriend once and for all._

"_Mom does she have to come?" Logan said hoping that he would not have to bring for her just so she had to suffer through the rude comments._

"_Yes she and you must" this is going to be good, Shira thought "Don't be late" Shira stated without waiting for an answer._

_After Logan heard the other line go dead, he turned the phone off and put it over on the side table next to the couch. "So Ace, are you doing anything next Friday night"_

"_I don't know Logan, what am i doing?" Rory questioned knowing that Logan was up to something_

"_Well we have been invited to dinner at the Huntzberger Mansion"_

"_Logan, you're kidding right, I am not stepping back into that lions den"_

"_Rory please" Logan pleaded as he used her name trying to make her realize that this was serious_

"_Fine" she said defeated "But if I get eaten alive it's your fault" she said as she put on the Rory pout._

"_You won't get eaten alive I promise. You can count on me Ace; if they attack you they attack me too." _

_End of Flashback_

Now it was Friday, Rory and Logan were at home getting ready to leave. As Logan was watching TV, Rory was in the bathroom getting ready; she had looked over her dress in the mirror one last time, she had chosen a silk flowing pretty party dress, with charmeuse waist with a rhinestone brooch attached, in a Mahogany color. Tonight she had decided to wear loose curls that framed her face perfectly, with her bangs pushed off to the side. As Rory walked out of the bathroom she grabbed her brownish pumps from the table, and then walked out to meet Logan.

When Rory walked out of the bathroom Logan felt his heart beat faster, just the sight of her would bring a smile onto his face. She was beautiful in EVERY way.

"You ready, Ace"

"As ready as I will ever be"

They made their way out to the Porsche, after about a half hour in the car they had arrived at the Huntzberger Mansion. Logan got out and rushed to the other side to help Rory out of the car.

"Logan, do I really have to go in their" Rory said pointing with her finger to where she meant while pouting.

"Yes, Ace but I will be right their with you the whole time"

"Fine" She said sounding defeated

They walked up to the front door waiting for someone to answer the door after they rang the bell.

"You're late" Shira snapped

"Sorry Mom, Rory and I hit really bad traffic on the ride over" Logan said as he watched his mother turn at the mention of Rory being their.

"Oh, hello dear didn't see you there, I am glad you could make it." Shira said putting on her society smile.

"Thank you so much for the invite, Shira" Rory smiled politely

"Lets head to the dinning room, shall we?"

As the group walked into the dinning room, they came upon Mitchum, Elias already sitting on both ends of the long table.

"And when taking over the business you are going to need a person by you side..."

"Dad, what are you trying to say?" Logan questioned, looking around at everyone at the table, stopping at Rory a little longer than the others.

"Well son, what I am trying to say is you have an arranged marriage, isn't that great" sounding truly excited

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Logan screamed

"Now Logan, you are going to marry this girl and be happy, this girl has more blue blood then all of us put together." Elias stated firmly

Logan looked over at Rory she seems to be staring at one spot on the table cloth and I didn't blame her. This was a lot to take in, even for him, and he was used to his parents pulling this sort of thing.

"Isn't there some way out of this?" Logan questioned

"Now Logan these papers were signed back when you were a baby, and now that is final!" Mitchum said trying to change the subject.

"So who is the lucky bride?" Logan asked sounding defeated

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden III" Elias stated proudly

All that was heard in the dinning room was a faint sound of a phone going off somewhere in the house. A couple minutes later the maid came in.

"Um... Excuse me um... someone is asking for you so i guess the phone is for you Miss Gilmore..." Everyone turned to a very pale Rory, wondering why someone would be calling HER on their house phone.

**A/N: So that is the beginning, hope you liked it. So tell me what you think by pressing on purple Logan down there in the left corner (the review button)!!! And this story I promise I will update frequently, I finally got my computer to work. But the other stories I am kind of ideas, so help me out. **

**Gilmore7**


	2. Goodbye freedom

**A/N: So people have been telling me for months now to update this story. And I have always intended to I have never had the time to just sit down and write. So I am back and ready to write again. Even though, I don't know when the chapter after this will be up. **

**O, and I am looking for a Beta is anyone is interested, just p.m. or something**

**Here is chapter 2….**

_**Last time on in Just the Beginning…..**_

_"So who is the lucky bride?" Logan asked sounding defeated_

_"Lorelai Leigh Hayden III" Elias stated proudly_

_All that was heard in the dinning room was a faint sound of a phone going off somewhere in the house. A couple minutes later the maid came in. _

_"Um... Excuse me um... someone is asking for you so I guess the phone is for you Miss Gilmore..." Everyone turned to a very pale Rory, wondering why someone would be calling her on their house phone._

**And so it continues….**

I was just as shocked as everyone else that the phone was for me. I mean nobody knew that I was here tonight, except my roommate and my mom, and told them to call me if there was an emergency.

"Hello, this is Rory" I said unsure of who was going to answer me on the other end.

"_Hello Lorelai Leigh, I have something very important to talk to you about." Straub Hayden stated strongly_

"Hello Grandpa H. is there anyway that I can talk to you later, I am kind of at someone else house, and by the way how did you know I would be here?" Rory asked sounding a bit curious.

"_Well you see I called your dorm, a girl named Paris answered and said you were at your snotty boyfriend's parent's house. And then she gave me the number, and I called and didn't realize who your boyfriend was until the maid answered the phone! Why in the world didn't you tell me?"_

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but have to go, we were about to eat the main course."

"_I had a reason behind the call; I need you to go Ireland to settle some business for me before the wedding."_

All of a sudden Logan realized he didn't know who Rory other grandparents were, he silently wonder who had the last name H.

Shira sat there thinking. 'How rude it was of Logan's little girlfriend to sit there and talk to someone on their phone, and not her own and to add to that she was at the dinner table in front of everyone else.' 'She also couldn't believe that she was talking to her grandparents that were probably dirt poor! Boy did that girl have bad blood.'

They were all brought out of their thoughts by Rory screaming.

"Why did you do this to me? This is my life, not yours!?" Rory said screaming near tears, because not only having to drop everything to go to Ireland, but also about the arranged marriage.

"_Now Lorelai, there is nothing I can do we made this agreement when you were born to regain some respect from society. I realize now what a mistake it is. Because once I got to know you, you deserve so much better, and you shouldn't have been brought into that business deal."_

"Okay, what ever, I will give it up for the moment, but this is so unfair, I hate that family!"

"_Now Lorelai, you are going to be nice, they are very high in society, maybe not as high as us you will be nice, and do you understand me?"_

"Yes sir. Talk to you later. And talk to when I get there."

"_The private jet is waiting for you at the strip"_ Rory put down the phone, while she was still deep in thought, of what to do next.

"Rory dear," Shira started out nicely "Even though you were talking to your dirt poor, bad blood, grandfather. That was just unacceptable. And now that you are no longer dating my son" Shira took a second to stop and smirk "you still need to at least act that you should be apart of society!"

Rory mentally rolled her eyes, pushed the hair out of her face, "Shira I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely dinner, but I must be going, me and my bad blood have something to do." After that was said she was already out the door, ready to leave, with or without Logan.

"I will come with you" Logan said as he walked out of dinner, without saying anything to anyone else. "Rory, wait!" as he saw her speed walking outside, on the phone.

**A/N: so thats it for now, yes i know its short, just thought i would give you sort of an update, the next one will hopefully be up in the next two months. but if you stick with me it will be up eventually. i promise. so the faster you review the faster i update, it certainly gives me the push to. if you have anything suggestions i would be happy to listen and take your thoughts into concideration. so hit freddy or logan, the purple button in the corner and remind me that people are still interested**


	3. Discoveries of both sides

_**A/N: Okay, Okay I know I know I promised two months tops and you got what over a year? I am a horrible person, and I am so, so, so sorry. And the fact that I don't even have a sob story to cover it up with, is even sadder, I cant say I haven't been on cause I am on every week, I cant say I was in the hospital because I wasn't, all I can say is that I got distracted, and that I really tried every month to put a little more into it. It's sad that the fact that I started this shortly after the show ended and I am still working on it…..two years later, wow, I promise I will finish it eventually. **_

_**On that note, if you are one of the readers that is dying to read the rest before its written, send me and email, and hopefully it will come out faster, as soon as I come on again. **_

_**And yes I know it's short, and once again really sorry, but you wanted an update right???**_

_**Also to answer some question Logan and Rory have an arranged marriage, while Rory should be happy, she feels it should be her decision that she is to marry, not her grandparents. **_

_**I want you all to know that I want to update, its just wither I have time to really write what you all would like. **_

_**One request was more depth in paragraphs, more detail, so I hope that aspect has improved? Let me know. **_

_**So here it is, almost a year later, with me being one year older, hopefully it's up to everyone's standards**_

_**so read on **_

**_signing off,_**

**_3 Gilmore7 or kaiti_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Last time on Just the Beginning…._

"_I will come with you" Logan said as he walked out of dinner, without saying anything to anyone else. "Rory, wait!" as he saw her speed walking outside on the phone._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3….

"Yes that's right fuel up the plane, and I will be there as soon as possible." Rory rattled off into the phone.

"Rory please slow down!" Logan pleaded

She finally slowed down, knowing she was going to have to explain herself eventually. Turning towards him she finally spoke, "Come with me."

"Come with you to where?" Logan asked

"Somewhere far away, I have something I have to take care of"

"Okay let me just call and get the plane ready" Logan stated.

"No, Logan were taking mine" Rory said firmly

"Yours… what are you talking about….you have…." Logan was interrupted by Rory kissing him firmly on the lips, with possibly enough passion to knock him over.

"Jump with me, and I promise you its worth it"

It is with that Logan stated "You Jump I Jump Jack" and with Rory smiled and dragged him to the car, for what was going to be an eventful weekend.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Huntzberger Mansion….

"Finally we are going to get rid of that outrageous girl of Logan's"

"I know, least now Logan will have the right girl by her side"

Little did they know that Logan had been with the right girl all along? And they had already expressed their hate for her. What a great way to start off a joining of two families' huh?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the car….

"Rory what's going on?" Logan questioned

"What do you mean?"

"Your plane?"

"Okay look, Logan, you have to promise me you won't think of me any differently?"

"of course ace, I would never think any differently than you, unless you cheated on me and then I would be kind of mad, oh my god please tell me you didn't cheat on me, cause that would change everything and I don't know what I would do without you…" Logan rambled on.

"No Logan calm down, I didn't cheat on you, but boy did you pick up my ability to ramble" Rory chuckled to herself

"Ace, please just tell me" Logan begged.

"Logan my name isn't Rory Gilmore; my name is really Lorelai Leigh Hayden III. And I am your future wife."

And it is with that Logan is completely speechless.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan's mind talking

Never had just a few words shocked him. He had always expected his parents to disagree with his relationship with Rory. But not to a point of arranged marriage, that they think is to this high society person but in reality it's the person they disrespect the most. But I guess my family is going to get a kick in the ass when they find out who Rory really is….Or I mean Lorelai Leigh Hayden really is. I hope I can be there when they find out, because that is going to be one hell of a meltdown. Wow that is some name, he always knew his ace was going to have money one day, but he always thought it would be a smaller amount then him; he would always be the alpha and have an upper hand with the money, but now, just wow…. Lorelai Leigh Hayden III what a name certainly holds a lot more power than Logan Elias Huntzberger. And then add Gilmore on to that name of hers and wow she is going to be the most powerful socialite of her time. I don't understand how I could not have known this. But wow….okay, Logan get a hold of yourself, she is just Rory, the woman you are madly in love with, and now are going to have to marry, not that you mind, you always knew you would end up spending the rest of your life with her anyway.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Rory had told Logan the car had come to utter silence. Inside Rory's mind she was beginning to be concerned over what Logan really thought about her being that she was. And being the Rory, girl that over analyzes everything started to make lists and freak out.

_(In Rory's thoughts)_

Oh my god, what's going to happen now? Maybe Logan really does care about me lying to him of what my real name was. Stupid, stupid, stupid, why couldn't I of just told him? But no I had to go and keep it to myself. Thinking what's the big deal? He will love me either way. It's a name no biggy right? WRONG. He does care and now I screwed up a perfectly good relationship and now we are going to have to get married even if he does hate me for it. Ughhhh!

_(end for now)_

But what Rory didn't realize was that it wasn't that Logan was upset over her not telling him about her name, but completely different reasons.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So the couple continued their journey to the air strip where they would fly off together on their first Hayden business trip together. Where they would get on the plane, still deep in there thoughts, not yet ready to talk to each other about it aloud.

But what they did not realize is, the Hayden jet was a very prestigious thing, and when it was used, it was highly covered by media. Although none of the reporters would know who the mysterious girl was getting on the jet with her porcelain face covered in big square glasses covering her face, along with her long curly coffee locks blowing in the wind, they all knew she held some importance to be able to get on the jet, that is only used by family and business associates. But the one that was easily recognized was Logan Huntzberger, for his wild and highly advertised young teen hood and his college parties. So who was Logan with? That's a big question to reporters and would surely be covered when the jet lands down on the other end of the journey. And you can be sure that the news would sure get back to the Huntzberger's that Logan was getting on the jet with a girl with connections to the Hayden family.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Huntzberger mansion…

As the night would come to a close, Shira would always get ready for bed, listening to E news. No matter how little it was, and below her, she would always like to close her night with the gossip of her group of people, and this is usually where she would hear about what ungodly things her son had done at the current time. But tonight she was going along with her business, taking off all of her make up, and dabbing on her night cream, when she heard something on the news that caught her ear.

_E news…._

_Reporter: today the Hayden jet has been used once again. Now usually we cover the story of how it was business by the older man, and move on but tonight we have a bigger story and mystery to share. Today as shown in the footage a young looking as she is in her early 20's female was seen getting on the jet. The last time a female that we are aware of got on the jet was a little girl, could this be her? All grown up? But where has she been all these years? But the big mystery was of who was with her. The Logan Huntzberger, known for being the big partier of his generation. I know you hear about him a lot, recently all about how he decided to settle down with a society girl and has been together with her for 2 years now. Isn't he dating Rory Gilmore of the Hartford Gilmore's? Has Logan gone back to his playboy ways? Messing with a Gilmore and screwing with a person with a Hayden connection is pretty risky. Let's hope he knows what he has gotten himself into this time. Or for some of us hope for him to screw up once again to have an awesome story for us to tell once again. (The reporter laughs as the camera zooms out, on a picture of Rory and Logan, and the mysterious girl side by side)_

"MITCHUM!!! Come up here now we have a problem" Shira scream across the house to his study.

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**So finally the update you all have been waiting for. I know it's still short, and I know there's a cliff hanger, but did Shira notice something that no one else did on the episode of E news? Well you will just have to find out next time on 'just the beginning.' So I really hope that this next chapter will come out before the summer has started but no promises. If someone would like to help, just PM and we will work it out.**_

_**Anyways goodbye for now, I am going to read more of everyone's excellent stories that are so much better than mine. Leave a review! Please, I know it doesn't seem it but you guys that comment are the reason behind me actually putting this chapter up. And is the reason in the future that I will put more up :)**_

_**So press the button and give me some incentive. **_

_**And I hope that there is a difference in my writing since there is a year difference since I updated, because if there isn't then that is just sad that I am still writing like the 8**__**th**__** grader I was when I started this story 2 years ago. **_

**_signing off for now,_**

**_3 Gilmore7 or Kaiti _**


End file.
